ben10fanfictionfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Conversa no quadro:Discuss
primeiro que tirara wiki da crise não´e deor a admiistração comp pensam e apenas em tornar parte dela e ocm isso fazer parceria com diversas wikist antoa s em expansão como a sminhas quanto agrandes wikis como as que existem por aí e fazer parceria com varias wiks estranageiras fazeryua aprceir acom todas as wikis estranerias como fnamdom inteiro pois todos somos só ume o segredo pra derortar is avrios inimigos que surgirem no cmainho é aunião só assim seremos invneciveis e teremos froça pra cabr com ele smas eu sempre digo que é o emhor jeito de se derrotar um inimigo étransforma-lo em um aliado e asim vencermos e acabar tufd9o com um final feliz.voces aceitaram vnhogiles de vllta apos o incindente blue label então por que não me acitamd e olta apra que demostre meu valos a vces com o bom slavador da ikia aacar com todas a sdiaposrs até o fimd aminha vida.eu vou mostr qu esou podendo eu irei motar atodos voces e depois disso teraõ qe em desbloquear de todas as wikis em que estão bloqueaod e me trnar amdinistrador não burocraas sim assikm eu vou fazer aprte doa lto conselgoho d etudo crandolaços e parceiras para os superamso ada vez amis e atingirmos a perfieção memso com alguns metodos rejeitaveis por muito ainda assims serão para um bem amior maior do que todos nós o futuro da iwkia depende dessa decisão sóassm venceremos unidos vneceremos separados perderemos uinião e basorção e fusão asão a suica ssiadas pra ns livremsmos disso e impedirmos um genocio em massa d wikis assoim copmoa snhas e varias outras que eu rpetendoa dotar comos e fosse meus filhos bilogicos que aind naão tive piis só possuo sim 13 anos e mio assim como umface e escol.aue sempre voltarei quando precisaemd emim ou seja smepre pous como eu a disse antes unidos vecnerems separados perderms essa é a razão é alogico snetiod da vida sem somra de duvidas nehuma,comcerteza,oh sim eu ocrod por sim ssim nós ouemlhr e8 cocndorodamos pois asism esa é ahunica siad apr aveitarmso egnociod em massa de wikis vaziasé serio se não te masi ejito deusitebeu pos lhes faze-losa dminstradrs e burocrata spr á ams ja existe uma wiki que ruee usairos d etosa a comundiad cnetral a sdo quan adinata el se as wikis nãos ão unida spor si só.não podemos fca dpendeno dos outros temos qua agir por cota protpr apotanto jutme se a mim que eu irei-lhes msotar di que sou cpaz vamos nos livrar dessa amraas e amarar todos a nós trnaformar sa eii em uam grnad epotenca que reune todas jntanet eom aocmundad ecnetrale assim msotrar o que nós wikianos e asssima d etudos benatic0ossosmsc apazes queme sta comigo dg eu evams meus amigos o horixzonte níe espera somos aultiam esperamça pra wikai ou melhr eu sou uma ov aesperança eu com meu conhepçiemntoe m9nha hbailiddes de rouabr unfirmaç~e se trnsferi-aspara o meu cerebro que é umsper computadro com forma,cor e testerua de umcerbeor maior,eu ire mstar do que sou capz então vamsoa igos vamos msotrar qunepodemso tudo serátipo uma primrvara arabe mas sera menos sangrenta e espero !